


Good Mornin' Beautiful.

by MoriartyTheDangerous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyTheDangerous/pseuds/MoriartyTheDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have guessed that Jim Moriarty had such a lovable side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mornin' Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic, more of a fluff kinda theme I tried going for.  
> I'm not affiliated with the TV show in any way, nor do I claim to be.
> 
> I'm not used to rating my fics appropriately just yet, if you think I should change any of them, please let me know!  
> All comments are welcome and will be appreciated!

Picture Prompt:

The rain painting the windows stirred your slumber. Looking across from you, there was an empty space. A used pillow, recently slept in. Stretching your arm out, you could still feel the heat from a perfectly structured form. You smiled to yourself, nuzzling into Jim's pillow.  
You could hear him in the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as he could, but you could still hear him. His footsteps were quietly approaching, and you heard what sounded like a mug being placed on your side table behind you. Closing your eyes quickly, you pretended that you were still asleep.

The bed dipped in front of you as Jim sat down. He didn't know you were awake. You could hear his slow breathing, as he sipped his mug of tea. Placing it on his side table, he cautiously climbed back into bed, laying the duvet over him.  
You could sense his eyes on you, smirking, you tried not to giggle from nervousness.  
"I know you're awake (y/n)." His voice sounded like velvet, with his soft Irish accent. He ran his hand up and down your arm, tracing small patterns along your shoulder.

You opened one eye, and looked up at him. He was smiling ever so slightly, looking right at you with his captivating brown eyes. You smiled a lazy smile at him, as you shuffled a tiny bit closer to him. You felt so fragile laid next to him, laid this close to him. Jim Moriarty... Well, he was an extreme sociopath after all. But he was so careful, so... tender when he was with you. It was hard to believe that he was even the same criminal mastermind everyone knew him to be. You both laid there, not saying a word, just laying so close to one another listening to the rain dance on the windows.

For a while, Jim just rested his head on his pillow, studying every inch of your face without a word. "You're perfect." He whispers to you, before cupping your cheek and stroking your lip. You giggled in response, with a glint in your eyes you bringing your hand up to his, curling your fingers around his hand and lacing them together. Jim smiled at you, with such a genuine and warm smile. Before he leaned towards you and planted his lips over yours, closing his eyes.

Edging your legs towards the side of the bed, you began to get up when Jim's arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you back onto the bed. He began tickling you, both of you giggling like a pair of kids.  
"Where do you think you are going madam?" He joked as he kept tickling your neck. Your hands cupped the back of his neck and you pulled him down for a kiss.  
"Because. We can't. Stay in bed. All day." Pecking him on the lips between each pause.  
"I think we should.." Jim whined. You giggled at him, it was adorable when he acted like a child.  
"How about this... You go and choose a few movies, and we'll stay in bed watching them?" You suggested.  
"Hmmmm..." Jim thought. You loved the little lines that appeared on his forehead when he was thinking, you couldn't help yourself but you found yourself staring at his features, admiring every intricate detail. Jim caught you off guard, and pulled your face to his for a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay, I'll go and choose a few." He grinned bouncing off into the living room.

You rolled off the mattress and picked up the mug of tea Jim made for you, sipping it as you made your way to the large window. Watching the raindrops race one another down the pane, whilst finishing your drink, you smiled to yourself. Before you could even turn around, Jim had reappeared behind you briefly.  
Pulling your hair away from the right side of your neck, he kissed you there before raising his lips to your ear.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Good Mornin' Beautiful." He whispered before kissing your cheek and skipping back into the living room.


End file.
